


sugar water

by duaa



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Broken Noses, Cockroaches, Gen, Intrusive Thoughts, Like Remus has them, POV Second Person, You Are Remus, ask to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: You investigate an alley and find something interesting.Someone interesting.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748965
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	sugar water

**Author's Note:**

> not a ship yall dont ship this theres an age gap  
>  ** _INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS ARE BOLDED_**

You wake into an alley (how foolish and comical of you), brandishing your phone like a weapon. The streetlamp flickers just that little bit. Its enough to make your trusty shadow disappear. You don't like that. So, you turn your flashlight on. It's not that strong. Your shadow appears, faint, and you relax. Time to explore. You tentatively step forward, shining your light at the dinky walls. A cockroach scuttles along. 

'Nice.' You think, shifting towards it. You hold a hand out. It scurries away. 

**Cockroaches spilling from your mouth, out out out spilling and falling and crawling, tiny limbs flailing, feathery touches accompanied with the weight of one, one single flap of a useless wing, translucent. They pour out of your mouth, from under your tongue. You gag and more crawl up, covered in saliva. They crawl all over your face, resting and nesting on your eyes, investigating near your nose and poking their antennae in your nose -**

You swallow. No cockroaches. No cockroaches. You move further in, wary of the lumpy bags by the huge trash bins. You shine a light towards it, feeble. You step closer, and shine your light towards that area with better results. Bag, bag, bag, exploded trash, bag, human, bag -

"Hello?" You take a step back. You don't wanna die. What would Roman do if you died in an alley like a dumbass? "Hel-lo?" 

A groan in response. You look at your phone, your flashlight _can_ go brighter. God damn it, why didn't you know that before? You turn it as high as it can go. There's someone slumped over, someone who looks kinda like a cop. Or a security guard. Huh. 

"Um. Are you okay?" 

He groans again, head lolling. You step closer. And closer. You're towering above him **you could totally just kill him, crush his head under your shoes, stomping until you hear that satisfying crack OR he could kill you, lash out with a gun or a taser or a knife -**

"Hhhhh..." You push his head back, hand darting and he moans louder. His face looks kinda red. There are glasses on the ground, by his hand. They aren't broken (huh, fibre glass) and you pick them up. You squat by the guy, he groans again as you shine the light in his face. 

"Hey there, buddy." You grab him by the shoulders and haul him up, dragging him along the alley towards the brighter part of it. He's semi-conscious, walking and moaning and stumbling. You sit him by the cockroach's spot, there's blood running down his face. From his nose. Thick, viscous and matted. You don't like it. 

You dig around your bag and remove your water bottle, sprinkling some water on his face. He jostles. 

"Hello?"

"Hhmm?" He rubs at his eyes, one hand gingerly touching his nose. "Oh god." You put his glasses on his nose, tilted and awkward and he hisses in pain. You pluck them off. 

"Hey dude, are you okay?" His eyes are a brilliant blue, barely visible in this scanty lighting. Tear swim through them and you wince. "Hey, hey, it's okay, just deep breaths yeah, you're fine."

* * * 

"Remus, who the fuck is this?" Roman hisses. You frown, he's usually so welcoming and nice. You tighten your grip on Logan's shoulders (aw, he's so thin, he really should eat more) in what you hope is a comforting manner.

"Sorry." He mutters, but you don't let him get very far. 

"Roman, this is Logan! Logan, that is my twin brother, Roman and he's usually a lot nicer. It's just pretty late, don't worry about it, okay?" You steamroll over Roman's affronted noises, gently guiding Logan towards your room. "You can crash in here. It's late and you look sleepy, so sleep, okay?" 

"Um, thank you, Remus. I don't know -"

"Nuh uh! No more thanking me, only sleeping and forgetting! I hope you feel better, Logan!" 

"Uh, okay, good night Remus. Tell your brother I apologise, and uh, sorry." You shake your head before shooing him in. You turn to Roman, running a hand through your hair. 

"What the fuck, Rem?!" 

"No, Roman, what the fuck is up with you? Did you not see that poor kid with pasta for a nose?" You demand and Roman scoffs in response. Argh, he's going to get all 'whatever I'm right and you're wrong shut up' now. 

"There's a stranger in my house!" 

"He's a stick man! He's in university!" 

Roman huffs, blowing his bangs out of his face. " _We_ are in university, too!" 

"We graduate next month. C'mon, it's not like he's going to do anything!" Roman can see you're mad at him. He doesn't like it. You know that, but you still are. It's not your fault and it's certainly not Logan's! He's just a small kid. And his nose was broken and he was _mugged_ and fucking hell **what if you get mugged and they slice your throat, decorating it with tiny, tiny little scars and let the blood bead there before going deeper, a gash you'll never recover from and then they take your twenty dollars and kick your dead, limp body and keep kicking until your ribs break and bruise and your lungs get punctured and**

"Fine!" Roman throws his hands up. **Your lungs are deflating, they're failing and you're dying** \- "Whatever, the kid can stay. You sleeping in my room?" 

"Couch." **And they hide your body in the couch in their grandma's house and she doesn't notice the smell but everyone who visits her does and they always just presume it's just old people smell and** there are arms around you, pulling you close and tight. You relax in your brother's grip. 

"Good night, Rem. Sorry for yelling and shit." You nod against his shoulder, squeezing back. 

"Good night, Ro."

**Author's Note:**

> not a ship yall dont ship this theres an age gap  
> lmk if you see a typo!  
> hope you like it ❤️💕


End file.
